Cab
by Gothicthundra
Summary: A Cab, Jean, and the Brotherhood equels a little random Jean torture. Enjoy. It's not one of mye besyt, but its good.


**Cab

* * *

**

Jean walked out of the diner happily. It was a nice day away from the rest. No Brotherhood around to cause Scott to have a fit, no new recruits to bug her about exam grades. She was having a great day. Now she was catching a cab to head to Boston and meet her parents and sister for a convention. As the cab came to a complete stop in front of her, she got in, to an unpleasant sight. There the Brotherhood boys where crammed and tied in the back seat.

"Hey Jean." they said with a slight wave.

"I think I'll pass." said Jean, looking to see Tabitha and Wanda up front.

"No, hop in, just push them over. Where ya headed?" asked Tabitha.

"Boston." she said, reluctantly getting in, "So why are you guys tied up?"

"Wanda snapped, stolen a cab and threw us in back. We picked Tabitha up a few minutes ago.

"Jet it Wanda, the cops are on our tail." said Tabitha quickly.

"Oh no." said Jean looking behind her.

"It's nothing a minor speeding wont cure." said Wanda, ramming her foot on the wheel and hexing the motor.

"Aren't you people worried!" yelled Jean, as she was thrown backward in the seat.

"It's not my Jeep, I could care less." said Lance, untying his feet.

**A SHORT WHILE LATER**

The cab came to a sudden halt in front of a museum. Jean quickly got out as the police came zooming around the corner. The Brotherhood too had abandoned the cab and had walked into the museum with her.

"Hey Jean, who are you friends?" asked her sister Sara with a charming smile.

"They are n. . . This is Wanda, Tabitha, Lance, Todd, and Pietro. . . why wasn't Fred with you." said Jean having it now click.

"He made breakfast and went to the store, so we decided to well go out." said Pietro walking over to a Pacaso.

"Pietro, get away from that." said Jean as Pietro got way to close to it.

"Coolio, look the Mona Lisa." said Todd walking off with the others blinking at him.

"Sara, just ignore them, where's mom and dad?" asked Jean looking around.

"Over by the Scream painting. I have to go to the bathroom." said Sara walking in the opposite way.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"Sara!" yelled Jean as she came by a statue where Sara and the Brotherhood where talking.

"Shh, were are in a Museum. . . Jeanie." said Scott as they looked at a map.

"Sara. . . Can I talk to you." said Jean quickly.

"What?" asked Sara walking over to Jean.

"I don't want you hanging around them, there a bad influence." said Jean.

"Gees they where right." said Sara.

"Right about what?" asked Jean.

"Well after I told them about how wild you where or used to be. . ." Sara was cut off.

"You What?" asked Jean in fear.

". . . They said that you more the only one of the X-men that the like." said Sara.

"They said that?" asked Jean, with a slight smile.

"Not in so many words." said Sara.

"Oh, okay. Well be by the fountain in an hour." said Jean walking off.

"What was that about?" asked Tabitha, mimicking a statue so Todd could draw her.

"Oh I made up a story about how she's the only X-dork you like. So tell me more about what goes on." said Sara sitting next to Lance and Pietro.

"Only if you tell us, more about Jean." said Wanda with a small smile.

"Deal." said Sara.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Now Jean hunny, are you sure you want to go back to the Institute, tonight?" asked Elaine Grey, as she hugged her daughter.

"Yeah, and I loved the speech dad." said Jean hugging Dr. John Grey.

"Thanks Sweety. Stay out of trouble and have fun." said Dr. Grey as his daughter got into a cab and drove off.

"Hey Daddy."said Sara, "Can I spend the night at my friends house."

"Who's that hunny?" asked Dr. Grey.

"Well there mostly Jean's friend." said Sara pointing to a waving Tabitha.

"Sure hunny. Be back tomorrow night." said Elaine waving there other daughter off as she jumped into another cab with the rest.

"Okay, let's go." said Sara.

"So tonight your in for toilet papering the Institute?" asked Pietro.

"I got the toilet paper from the museum." holding her bag open.

"You know we do have a lot of it at home." said Lance, scratching his head.

"Oh no, this is for something else." said Sara with an evil smirk, as they drove off into the cab.

**THE END**

Suspense, isn't it grand.


End file.
